The Missing Piece
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: This is just an one-shot of how Bartie and Virginia's night went at the dance in my story "The Dance" that I mentioned in my latest chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I have not, nor have I ever, owned KND. **

**Author's Note: Yes, I have FINALLY made the one-shot that I said I would make in the last chapter of The Dance. This is just the missing piece from chapter 33 of the story and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em>Get a grip Bart, don't be nervous.<em>

Bartie bit the end of his lip as he stared out at the gorgeous, brunette girl before him, who was at the snack table sipping some punch.

He had not planned on being here and he certainly did not plan on being here with her.

For many years Bartie and she have been good friends. There came a time when he actually saved her from a football player wearing a bra-I mean, **B**attle **R**eady** A**rmor. Ever since high school started, they spent even more time together and never parted from their friendship. Most of the people at their school were not all that nice to begin with, let alone friend worthy for either of them. They had stayed close friends with the other gang: Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Patton, and Fanny but they mostly kept to themselves.

Last week, Bartie had mentioned to her about the dance, trying to hint at a way to ask her to go with him…but before he could ask, his dreams shattered as she said she had to watch her sister that night and she could not go.

The night of the dance he had received a knock on the door from un familiar face that told him everything was taken care of, he just needed to get ready and go see her.

That's when he began to sweat. Sure, he could be strong but he was still pretty nerdy on the inside. He had become relieved to find out that he did not have to actually ASK his secret crush to the dance but now he had to go and he was very much nervous.

Bartie stepped forward, smiling awkwardly at Virginia who just looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay?" Virginia questioned him as she sat her cup of punch down.

"Yeah…I'm great," He leaned on the table some with a cheesy smile, "Why do you ask?"

"…Because you have been acting weird and…your tie is in the punch," She pointed downward as he set his gaze at his now soaked in punch tie.

He quickly took it out, shaking the punch, that overcame the tie, out as Virginia watched him silently.

Once he had finished, he turned to Virginia, staring at her nice and simple dress that she had decided to wear.

Normally, she was not the biggest girly type but tonight was a special night. She was now with the one person she truly wanted to be her date to the dance and her company.

There was an awkward silence when Bartie cleared his throat, "So, would you like to dance again?"

"Even after I stepped on your feet the first time we danced?" Virginia wondered as she stood there, glancing down at her shoes.

"To be fair, I stepped on yours' once too," He admitted, trying to make her feel a bit better.

She smiled some as she took his hand in hers, "I guess we can go then."

They then both walked over to the dance floor as the song "Stranger" By: Secondhand Serenade began to play.

They first danced to "Perfect" By: Hedley…which was sort of a slow song but yet, not as awkward as it was now. At that song, they joked around but in this song…things were different.

_Turn Around_  
><em>Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction<em>  
><em>So there is a connection<em>  
><em>I can't speak<em>  
><em>I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention<em>  
><em>I'm staring at perfection<em>  
><em>Take a look at me so you can see<em>  
><em>How beautiful you are<em>

_You call me a stranger_  
><em>You say I'm a danger<em>  
><em>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm broke and abandoned<em>  
><em>You are an angel<em>  
><em>Making all my dreams come true tonight<em>

They swayed back and forth with the music as Virginia wrapped her arms around his neck while blushing some. She had never slow danced before, let alone with her best friend. It felt so awkward yet…nice at the same time.

Bartie blushed beet red as he placed his arms around her, dangling then around her back.

_I'm confident_  
><em>But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you<em>  
><em>I knew you could see right through me<em>  
><em>I saw my life flash right before my very eyes<em>  
><em>And I knew just what we'd turn into<em>  
><em>I was hoping that you could see<em>  
><em>Take a look at me so you can see<em>

_You call me a stranger_  
><em>You say I'm a danger<em>  
><em>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm broke and abandoned<em>  
><em>You are an angel<em>  
><em>Making all my dreams come true tonight<em>

They moved slowly, back and forth as the music began to play. At that moment, it seemed like they were the only two people in the room and life was just perfect.

_You call me a stranger_  
><em>You say I'm a danger<em>  
><em>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm broke and abandoned<em>  
><em>You are an angel<em>  
><em>Making all my dreams come true tonight<em>

_You are an angel_  
><em>Making all my dreams come true tonight<em>

_Take a look at me so you can see_  
><em>How beautiful you are<em>

_Take a look at me so you can see_  
><em>How beautiful you are<em>

_Take a look at me so you can see_  
><em>How beautiful you are<em>

_Take a look at me so you can see_  
><em>How beautiful you are<em>

_Your beauty seems so far away_  
><em>I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are<em>

_I know that I can't make you stay_  
><em>But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are<em>  
><em>Understand how beautiful you are<em>

_You call me a stranger_  
><em>You say I'm a danger<em>  
><em>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm broke and abandoned<em>  
><em>You are an angel<em>  
><em>Making all my dreams come true tonight<em>

At that moment, they both looked at one another and their eyes locked as they stared in silence. Slowly their faces began to move closer and closer to each until eventually…their lips pressed against each other in a spontaneous sensation.

They stayed in that same position for a moment then, as their eyes slowly closed, they began to kiss with more feeling and passion then they had ever felt as their minds became clearer and their hearts started to beat faster with every second.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger_

As the song ended instantly, their lips parted from one another.

Virginia and Bartie both stared at one another in silence as they began to realize what had just happened.

Bartie was about to speak when-BAM!-

They both turned their heads to see Kuki at the snack table, now covered in food and other substances.

_What just happened? _Virginia thought to herself as she stared out at the sight of Kuki's dress torn and covered in food.

Most of the room instantly began to burst out into fits of laughter as Kuki ran out the door in shame and sadness. Not long after, Danny came running behind her.

Virginia was contemplating to herself when she immediately remembered…the kiss. Her face turned red as she began to feel somewhat awkward and embarrassed about the whole thing.

Since Virginia had feelings for Bartie, she assumed that she was the one that made the first move with the kiss. At the same time, Bartie was thinking the exact same thing.

"V/Bart-" They spoke in unison as then blushed some.

"Uh…you go first," Bartie said, looking at her.

Virginia bit her lip.

She could either tell him that she had feelings for him or…lie through her teeth.

_I can't tell him the truth. I'll just tell him that it was just a big misunderstanding, _She though.

"Bart, I…-"

"I love you," Bartie blurted out as Virginia stared at him.

For a moment there was silence until-

"You do?" Virginia asked, just to be clear and sure that her ears heard right.

He nodded. His nod made Virginia's insides begin to jump up and down with happiness.

"I know you probably don't-" He began but was cut off as Virginia kissed his cheek softly with her lips.

"I love you too," She responded as he looked at her in disbelief.

_Can it be true? Does she really like me? _

"Really?"

She nodded, managing a smile as Bartie began to grin at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bartie questioned.

"We're friends and I didn't think you felt the same."

"That's why I did not say anything either….so does this mean that we are…together now?"

Virginia smiled, "What does this tell you?" She asked as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

Bartie smiled goofily in a daze, "Wow…"

She shook her head at him as she took hold of his hand tightly.

They were now, after all these years, finally together…just how it should be.

The song "Every Time We Touch" By Cascada then started to play.

"So Virginia, would you like to dance?" Bartie wondered while smiling.

"Just as long as we don't step on each others feet this time," She chuckled as they then walked together intertwined, to the middle of the dance floor.

They were not crazy when they both started to dance with their friends: spinning, twirling, jumping, and joining in conga lines…they were just happy in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'm not the best at 2335 but I try my hardest. So...do you guys think I should put this in the actual story or keep it as a one-shot? Just curious...Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Wally: Bartie and Virginia sitting in a tree! K-I-Q-4-G-9-Y! **

**Abby: Just give it a rest already, fool.**

**Kuki: AWWWWW! That was SO sweet! I wish I had a camera! :D**

**Nigel: We still have the chapter.**

**Kuki: Oh yeah...YAY FOR BARTIE AND VIRGINIA AND EVERYBODY GETTING TOGETHER!**

**Wally: Have you had too much cruddy sugar today?**

**Kuki: Maybe...**

**Hoagie: Bravo! *claps* Bravo! It is about time they had gotten together! **

**Bartie: *blushes some***

**Virginia: *blushes abit***

**Virginia/Bartie: No comment.**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


End file.
